Serenity's Storm (Rewrite)
by irisbloom95
Summary: A new evil arises and thus begins a new game. Pegasus seems to be holding the reigns and a newly revived Atem and a love struck Kaiba race to rescue what is dear to them. Lives are lost and allies are gained, but in the end, everything rests on the shoulders of one girl. Serenity Wheeler. Can she save everyone without losing herself? *SILENTSHIPPING* FINAL REWRITE.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Extremely Apologetic Note: I am going to make this short. I ended up deleting all the files for the original S.S. (Serenity's Storm) which is why when I was going to rewrite it, I had to start from scratch. Because I was able to recover those files, I am able to rewrite it using the original chapters. I promise this is the last and final rewrite and it will be even better than the original. I've altered a few things and I hope you, my wonderful readers, are not confused by the plot. Once again, I am so sorry. As always, please enjoy reading and review if you like it. Thank you for your continued support. It means the world to me. :)

Prologue:

Deep in the sands of Egypt, a man named Maximillion Pegasus was working as head of a new archaeological dig. Little did he know that this dig would reveal to him a secret that would once again threaten to change the world.

And so, in the heat of the afternoon, against the words of his fellow men, Pegasus descended the stone stairwell which had lay hidden in the Valley of the Kings until just a month ago. He had with him a flashlight and a bottle of water, and two brave men to help him should he need it.

He gawked at his new discovery as he excavated further into the newly uncovered tomb. There was something special about this one. The tomb looked older than most tombs he'd seen and the hieroglyphs on the wall were different. Pegasus couldn't make out most of the words but he noticed that the symbol for dragons kept appearing in the art lining the walls.

"Sir, be careful." One of the men said as Pegasus almost triggered a trap. He looked at the man and thanked him before continuing.

The deeper they descended into the tomb, the greater the strange feeling got. The air was heavy with a damp stench and the visibility got worse, even with their flashlights. Darkness seemed to reach out to them from within the nooks and crannies until finally, Pegasus saw the entrance to what looked like a burial chamber.

"This is it men!" Pegasus said excitedly, ignoring the nervous looks of his men. He'd promised them triple the pay, why were they scared now?

Pegasus urged his men to help him push open the burial chamber door, and with much effort, the large stock block gave way just enough to allow the three men inside. Of course it was pitch black inside but with the help of his flashlight, Pegasus could see. He eagerly swung it left and right, hoping to see ancient treasures and the prized sarcophagus of a mummy. It struck him odd when the entire room was empty save a tiny gold box in the middle of the room.

"Hold this men. Let me see what that is." Pegasus cautiously walked over to the box. He noticed that the closer he got to it, the restlessness in him grew. He felt sick to his stomach from the odd feeling but with all of his might, he pushed the fear aside and leaned down towards the box.

 _Beware the demon that lies within._

Pegasus immediately retracted his hand as a gust of wind billowed through the room, carrying whispers with it to his ears.

"Did you hear that?!" Pegasus exclaimed.

"Hear what, sir?" One of the men said.

"That voice!" Pegasus shone his flashlight into every corner of the chamber. The room was sealed perfectly, there was no reason a sudden gust of wind would blow through the room.

"Sir…maybe we should go and come back later with more men…it's weird but I feel like we're being watched." The other man said as he looked at Pegasus. Pegasus knew it was odd and that they were all scared but really, the only thing other than them in room was the box.

"Alright, we shall take this box and leave for now. We can come back tomorrow with the others and better lighting to properly excavate the tomb. There's something special about this one…" Pegasus trailed off as he looked down at the box. It was small and golden, covered in ancient symbols that closely resembled hieroglyphs. What intrigued him though was the carving of a beautiful dragon.

"This dragon looks an awful lot like a duel monster…." Pegasus knelt down again, extending his hand towards the box. The closer he got to the box, the louder the whispers around him got. He gathered the courage, however, and blocked the growing voices out and grabbed the box. The surface was burning, unexpectedly, but that wasn't what surprised Pegasus the most. The voices stopped immediately as soon as he touched it.

"You, do you have a towel or something?" He ordered one of the men who looked about ready to bail.

"Yes sir, here." The man threw the rag at Pegasus and once again, he went in for the box. This time, the voices didn't sound though and surprisingly, the box itself was cool. He eyed the box curiously for a second, wondering if he had imagined the voices and the burning. Shrugging, he wrapped it carefully and held it in his hands as he took one last look at the weirdly art filled walls and walked out of the tomb.

The eerie feeling started to lift as the men made their way out back into the sunlit world outside.

"See men, that wasn't so bad. You were scared for nothing." Pegasus spoke too soon. As soon as the first ray of sunlight hit him, the box in his hands started to burn again and even the rag couldn't do anything to stop the heat from searing his hands. Pegasus screamed and dropped the box. The lid fell open and a blinding light, rivaling that of the sun, exploded from within. The light seemed to engulf the men, burning their skin and blinding them. Pegasus dropped on the spot, passing out.

When he came to, he saw the sun readying to dip into the red Egyptian horizon. He recalled the experience, the excruciating pain and the blinding light. He was sure he was dead, but then why did he feel the summer heat or sweat? Why was he still breathing and why did his throat feel parched?

"What…" Pegasus looked over to his right and found one of his men's scorched bodies lying there. He didn't even have the strength to scream or cry as he backed away, too scared to look at anything else.

"That….that could've been me!" Pegasus realized as he remembered. The body of his other man lay in a similar position a few feet away. "Why am I unharmed?" He looked at his hands and feet and felt his long, silver hair. No burns. Nothing.

"I-I don't understand." A glint caught his eye and he looked over to see the fallen golden box, its lid on its side. "Th-this! This is responsible!" Pegasus stared at the item in the rapidly dissolving light. His head began to hurt and within moments, he felt like it would explode. He wondered if he'd gone insane or if he would die, alone out here without anyone else to help him. However, somewhere deep in his heart, he knew this was not over. The evil had just begun.

Pegasus clutched at his head and began to scream.

The screams faded into the dessert's night and carried for miles and miles. Somewhere not too far away, a certain boy roamed through the desert sands, not quite understanding what he was doing their in the first place.

"Pharaoh, is that you?" Atem's eyes grew wide at the sound of his enemy's voice and so he turned to see. Indeed, it was the white haired Bakura, standing there, just mere feet from him and grinning like an idiot.

"Bakura! What is going on?" Atem wasn't sure what Bakura was doing there but he had a feeling Bakura was responsible.

"I don't know pharaoh, but could you help me? I seem to be in quite the bind." Atem heard a rattling sound and looked down to see Bakura's hands and feet in shackles. He rose his brow at him.

"Why would I help you? All you've ever done is try to kill me." Atem said.

"I understand you have conflicted feelings about me, but please, I am extremely uncomfortable." Atem sighed at Bakura and looked to see if he could help. Once the shackles were off, he watched as Bakura stretched his limbs. "Now then, what the hell are we doing in the middle of nowhere?!"

"You don't know?" Atem exclaimed.

"Of course not! I was happy in the Shadow Realm! This feels like the mortal world…but how?" Bakura looked at Atem as Atem looked at the dark sky.

"Indeed, how…?"

A FEW DAYS LATER

Atem and Bakura somehow managed to escape the deadly desert and make their way to Cairo. There they met a bewildered Ishizu and with her help and promise of secrecy, Atem and Bakura made their way to Japan.

The past few days had been hectic in the company of Bakura but Atem came to realize that Bakura was no longer evil, just incredibly insane. All day long he stuck to him like superglue, saying pharaoh over and over again. When Atem got tired, he would shut the door in Bakura's face. He didn't understand why Bakura had insisted to come to Japan with him but he guessed there wasn't any harm. After all, the Millenium items were gone and so was Zorc.

Atem had been nervous to see Yugi though. What would he say to him and his other friends? What would he say to Tea? The thought of it made his head hurt and his heart beat quicken.

"Are you nervous, pharaoh?" Bakura said as they caught a cab. Atem watched as the familiar city of Domino passed by outside his window. Had it really been six months?

"Of course I am. I'm going to see my best friend after six months. And he thinks I'm dead. I won't blame him for believing he's gone insane!"

"Like me, pharaoh?" Atem finally looked over at Bakura.

"No, not like you at all. You're crazy insane. And nothing more." Bakura grinned at that and turned to look out his side of the window.

"I don't know how it happened, pharaoh, but I know one thing. I'm glad to be alive again."  
Minutes later, Bakura and Atem stood in front of Grandpa's game shop.

"Should I knock…it's still so early." Their flight had landed at three in the morning and it was barely five yet.

"Just do it! It's cold out here!" Bakura frowned at the goosebumps on his skin and looked at the pharaoh.

Atem stood silently as he gazed up at the top floor of the gaming shop. "Yugi's really up there. After all this time, I'll see my best friend again." A nostalgic feeling came over him as he continued to gaze, unaware that Bakura had gotten bored and was now continuously ringing the bell.

"Bakura! What the hell?! Stop that! You'll make Grandpa angry!" Atem scolded.

"As if I care what the old man thinks. I'm freezing my butt out here all because you can't seem to overcome your _feelings_." Bakura sneered.

"Bakura-" Just then the door swung open.

"Who is it!" An angry Yugi's voice called out. Everything went still as Yugi took in Atem's figure illuminated by nearby streetlights.

"Atem…is that really you?" Yugi asked, unsure. Surely this was a dream. But he felt so cold. And the pain in his chest, the tears that threatened to spill…they all felt so real.

"Yes, yes, very nice to see you too Yugi, now move!" Bakura pushed past Yugi into the warmth of his house. Yugi stared at Atem in awe. This wasn't a dream. Atem really _was_ there!

"Long time no see, Yugi!" Atem managed to squeak out. Yugi said nothing as he ran to his best friend and pulled him into a hug. The tears the teen boys were trying to hold back now flowed freely.

"You're really back…" Yugi said, finally pulling away and looking at the pharaoh. He didn't know how but this was a miracle and he couldn't thank the gods up in heaven enough.

"Let's go inside and talk, Bakura's right. It is cold!" Atem smiled at Yugi, trying to lighten the mood. Yugi could care less about the cold. He had his best friend back.

Chapter 1: The Hateful Encounter

Serenity woke up to Joey's insistent banging on her door the next morning. News of the pharaoh's and Bakura's arrival spread through their group like wildfire. By eight in the morning, everyone was seated in Yugi's small living room, staring at the two. Only two people were left to arrive.

"Does Tea know?" Tristan asked, munching on a banana.

"I called her but I didn't tell her anything. She should be here soon." Yugi looked at his friends with a nervous look on his face. Atem sat opposite his friends looking a bit overwhelmed. The questions and tears had been nonstop. What was he supposed to say to the others when he himself didn't have any answers.

Serenity sat there looking at Atem. Curiosity filled everyone's mind but the ancient spirits offered no explanation as they had none. She thought about Tea. They had gone through quite a shock when they walked through the front door to find Atem casually sitting in the living room. Joey and Tristan had almost crushed the guy. But what would Tea do? What would Atem say to her?

"Atem, what are you going to say to Tea?" Atem's face grew red as he considered what Serenity said. Tea and Atem's crush on each other was no secret from the others.

"Yeah pharaoh, she was crushed when you left." Joey said, also stuffing his face like Tristan. A guilty look overshadowed Atem's face.

"Oh Atem, don't worry... There was nothing you could do." Yugi said trying to comfort his friend.

"Yes pharaoh, you couldn't help it if your ancient spirit had to move on to the afterlife." Bakura said as he sipped his tea. Atem looked down at his feet but nodded.

Just then the doorbell rang and he looked up and then at the others. "I'll get it."

"Hey guys, what's the-" The white haired boy's mouth hung open as he took in the scene in Yugi's living room.

"Ryu! Finally! Now I can go home!" Bakura got up and started gathering what little he had, completely unaware of the reactions around him.

"What on earth is going on? What is he doing here?" Ryu rose an accusing finger at Bakura who stopped packing and looked over his shoulder.

"Me? Oh that's a funny story you see. The pharaoh," he said motioning at Atem,"and I, we just kind of woke up and well, found ourselves alive and now we are here." Serenity couldn't believe how casually he said it.

"Yugi..." Ryu looked at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say. The evil spirit that had once lived in his millennium ring and possessed him now stood in the flesh in front of him.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but really, he's not evil anymore. Just insane." Atem said looking over at a disgruntled Ryu.

"Atem, how are you guys even here?!" Atem took a deep breath and slowly started explaining their situation to Ryu. Once he finished, Ryu took a seat and looked at Bakura gravely.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but can you take care of Bakura? At least until he finds a job and gets settled down. I'm already burdening Yugi, I don't want to further distress him." Atem looked at Ryu hopefully. He knew it would be hard for the identical boys to get along. Bakura had put Ryu through so much .

"It's going to be so much fun, just like old times Ryu. You and me, conquering the world!" Ryu rose a brow at him and Bakura frowned. "Fine! We'll start small. How about Domino City then?" All anyone could do was shake their heads.

"It will be nothing like before. Hear me, Bakura. I will not let you threaten anyone. I'm only agreeing because the pharaoh asked me to." Bakura gazed at Ryu for a long moment, a weird look in his eyes, his lips plastered in a horrifying smile.

"Alright." The menacing gaze was gone and a moment of silence ensued before anyone spoke.

"This should be fun. You guys look exactly alike. You can tell people he's your long lost twin." Joey joked and Serenity frowned at him, this really was no time to joke.

"Hell no!" Ryu refused to acknowledge Bakura as anything other than a nuisance.

"He's right!" Bakura said and turned towards Ryu, gripping his shoulders and shaking him. "You can call me great, great, great, great, great grandpa. I am your ancestor after all!" Everyone burst out laughing at Ryu's horrified look. They hadn't even heard the bell ring much less see Grandpa Moto walk out to open the door.

"You guys seem to be in a good mood! What's up? Why call-" Tea's voice stopped dead as her eyes met Atem's.

Everyone could see the various emotions that flitted through their minds as Tea questioned her sanity and then him with her eyes.

"Atem." The tears sprung to her eyes and she didn't care if there were others there. Atem barely stood before Tea crashed into him, crushing him into a hug.

The others around them smiled. Tea clung to Atem, still trying to make sure he was real. Atem ran his hand over her head trying to sooth her and when she finally calmed down, he pushed her back and looked down at her.

"How...?" She asked, brushing a stray tear away.

Once again, Atem took a deep breath and explained.

"That's so...weird." Tea said as she finally took a seat and Serenity poured her a cup of tea. It made Serenity happy to see the warm smile spread across Tea's face. When their eyes met, Tea beamed at her, unable to contain her happiness. She didn't care how or why but Atem was back. That's all that mattered. As for Bakura, she wasn't so sure.

They all laughed and joked well into the morning and Serenity sat back silently, enjoying the happiness and peace. School was out for summer break but it wouldn't be long until it opened again. She would finally be a sophomore.

Tea sat next to her talking about Atem joining school with them and how things would be better than before when for the hundredth time that morning, Serenity's phone vibrated. She scowled visibly and rolled her eyes knowing full well who it was. She opened it and looked at the text.

"Serenity, you're phone's been vibrating since I've arrived...maybe you should text that person back." Tea said.

"No, it's nothing that requires my attention."

"Is it Alexander again?" She asked concerned. Serenity nodded. "What the hell? Why is he calling you? I thought you told him to back off!" Tea exclaimed and Serenity almost clamped her mouth shut.

"Ssshh! You're too loud! Remember, nobody here knows about him!" Tea gave Serenity an apologetic look before getting up and motioning for Serenity to follow her.

Once they were safely out of the others earshot, she continued.

"Serenity, didn't you tell Alexander why you're breaking up with him?"

"You mean explain to him he's a controlling and arrogant asshole disguised as Prince Charming? Yeah, of course I did." Serenity felt bad saying it. They may have dated for four months, but he'd been her first boyfriend and she'd really started to like him.

"Then how come he's still texting you?" Tea looked like an overprotective mother, hand on hip, looking down at her junior.

"I don't know. I told you, he's possessive. I guess he doesn't get what a breakup is." Serenity didn't meet Tea's gaze. As much as she loved Tea, it was hard having this conversation with her.

"Serenity, I'm sorry if you think I'm prying. We just all care for you so much. But promise me, if he continues bothering you, you'll tell me okay?"

"Of course Tea, thanks." Serenity smiled warmly at her friend. She knew that Tea meant well, it's just that she was still heartbroken. She hadn't really wanted to breakup but she didn't want to continue crying.

"Let's go. The others are going to wonder where we disappeared to." Serenity followed Tea out to see the others goofing about as usual.

"Hey, I'm going to go out for a bit. I have some errands to run. Joey I'll see you back home, okay? And Atem, it was so nice to see you." Serenity said, needing to get out of there.

"Okay Serenity, you have your keys?" Joey asked and Serenity pulled them out of her pocket and jingled them. Joey laughed. "Good."

"Take care Serenity, it was nice to see you too." Atem said as Tea took a seat next to him.

"And what about me? Wasn't it nice to see me?" Bakura pouted.

Serenity looked over at him. "Umm yes... Nice to see you too Bakura." She gave him an uneasy smile. His smile may have been childish but his eyes, they were so... odd.

"Serenity, let me come with you." Tristan said jumping up.

"No. It's okay. I have some quick chores to get done then I'll head home. You stay here and have fun with the others." Serenity quickly put a stop to him. She couldn't have anyone coming with her.

"But-"

"Bye guys, take care!" Serenity was out before Tristan could complain. She could hear the teasing laughter as Tristan got shot down but she didn't have time for that.

Serenity made her way towards Domino High. She flipped out her phone and looked at the text message she'd received earlier.

"Meet me at the goose pond in the park behind Domino High at 1." She stared at the message for a second. She didn't have to go. She could just turn back and go back to Yugi's house and tell the others she'd changed her mind.

But she didn't go back.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Serenity frowned at herself before continuing to walk in the afternoon heat towards the park.

As usual, she was there first. Alexander's blonde head was nowhere to be found. She sat under a cherry blossom tree that overlooked the large pond as geese swam lazily in the summer heat.

At 1:25, Alexander finally arrived.

"Sorry, I had to drop my mom to work." He sat down next to her and tried to hug her but Serenity thwarted his arm away and glared at him.

"Oh come on baby, you're still mad?!" He exclaimed. As much as she wanted him to hug her, she really was still mad.

"You're not my boyfriend anymore. Why did you call me here anyway?"

"Well if I'm not your boyfriend anymore, why'd you come?" He said, smiling arrogantly. There it was. That smile that infuriated her.

"Are you serious? You call me out here and then play word games?" She stood up and glared down at him. He simply reached his arm out and pulled her back down.

"You're quick to anger. I called you out because I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in almost two weeks!" Alexander seemed oblivious to her annoyed look as he looked out at the calm water.

"That's because I broke up with you. Stop texting me and calling me out. I don't want to see you!" She turned her back towards him and crossed her arms, looking at the trunk of the tree shading them.

"That's not true. If you didn't want to see me, you wouldn't have come. Admit it, you still like me!"

"I'm leaving." Serenity had had enough of his nonsense. This time when she stood up, so did Alexander and when he tried to pull her close, she shoved him. He lost his footing and a large splash echoed through as Alexander found himself swimming with the geese he'd just been admiring.

He sputtered and started cursing at her just as Serenity was about to apologize and help him up.

"Stupid bitch! Look what you did! Help me up!" He reached his hand towards her but Serenity just rose a brow at him, her eye twitching in anger before she abruptly turned and walked away. Her anger turned into tears as she continued to stalk away.

"Stupid Alexander!" Why did he have to be like that? So rude and obnoxious!

She found herself in another corner of the park and sat on a bench as she cried her eyes out. When she finally stopped, she took out a crumpled old napkin from her pocket and blew into it as hard as she could.

She heard muffled laughter and immediately looked over to see someone seated several benches away from her. When their eyes met, her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Are you done?" The laughter stopped as Seto Kaiba's cool eyes gazed over at her.

"I... How long have you been there?!" Anger and embarrassment fueled her again as she demanded an answer from the CEO of the biggest gaming corporation in the world.

"The entire time. You barged into my space, took a seat on that bench, and wailed like a pathetic little girl while mumbling obscenities about a boy." Kaiba's cool eyes remained trained on her as he tried to place the girl. He'd seen her somewhere...but where?

Serenity looked at him wide eyed. Not only had he seen her crying her eyes out, but he'd just insulted her too. Were all men such big jerks?

"Shut up. You don't know anything." She looked away from him as more tears threatened to fall.

"You're right. I don't. And I don't care enough to know. Now if you'll please, get lost. I have work to do." Kaiba looked back down at his laptop, trying to enjoy the peace and quiet he was enjoying before this stupid girl interrupted him.

"You don't own this park, Kaiba." Serenity said as she watched Kaiba work. What was he doing here in the middle of the day anyways? Didn't he have a company to run or something? Or insult some unfortunate duelist?

"Actually, that bench you're sitting on was donated by Kaiba corp." Kaiba didn't know why he was indulging her. He just wanted to be left alone. Leave already, I have work to do!

Serenity looked from him to the bench and then back. She wanted to say more but suddenly, she was very tired. Without another word, Serenity got up to leave.

"You know who I am don't you?" Kaiba said without looking up.

"I'm pretty sure that shouldn't surprise you. You're the second best duelist out there. Anyone who lives in Domino knows who you are." Kaiba cringed at being called second best but he let it slide.

"But you know me personally. Others who just know who I am usually refer to me as Mr. Kaiba, but you just called me Kaiba. Why?" He knew he'd seen her somewhere but he just couldn't remember. Why was it so important though...

"Of course I know you personally, my brother hates your guts." Serenity's usual gentle tone was now irate. A perfectly peaceful morning had turned into a disastrous afternoon. First it was Alexander and now Kaiba.

"You're brother?" Kaiba finally looked up from his work to see Serenity looking out over the water.

"Joey Wheeler, he's my brother." Kaiba's eyes widened.

"You're the mutt's sister?" No wonder she'd seemed so familiar. The last time he'd seen her was at his Battle City Tournament, that time she'd asked him to land the blimp for Ryu.

"Shut up! Don't call my brother that!" She fully understood why Joey hated Kaiba, she was beginning to share those feelings, albeit a little.

Kaiba smirked and then started to laugh. He set his laptop aside and stood up to look at Serenity.

"No wonder. I should have realized. You're just as pathetic as your brother."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She glared at him. The afternoon light filtered through the sheltering trees and everything around them was silent in the afternoon heat.

"Are you deaf? You heard me." Kaiba had had enough entertainment for the day. It was getting late, he needed to head back to the office. He picked up his laptop, closed it and put it inside his briefcase as Serenity silently watched, still seething. Kaiba started to walk away but stopped for a second and called over his shoulder.

"Tell that third rate duelist brother of yours he still owes me for that jacket he ruined before school closed." He didn't wait to hear a reply.

Serenity stood there, trying to calm herself down. Half an hour passed before she finally moved. Her cellphone vibrated with a message.

"I'm home, where are you?!" Joey.

"I'll be there in a bit." Serenity sighed as she put her phone away.

Tired from the worthless day, Serenity walked home alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I hope most of you have forgiven me by now, if not, here's a little something to bribe you. :P I hope you like the rewrite! Please read and review if you enjoy! :)

Chapter 2: The Proposal and the Bandana

Summer passed quickly and school started. Atem and Bakura had joined the seniors in their classes. On the first day of school, Kaiba walked up the steps to Domino High only to come face to face with the geek squad. He didn't make a sound as he caught the familiar eye of a rival that was supposed to be long dead. A million thoughts hurdled through his mind as he got his bearings. The others waited, wondering what the CEO would say.

"Welcome back from the dead." Kaiba said as Atem smirked.  
"Good to see you too Kaiba." Kaiba didn't comment on the Domino High uniform or the white haired crazy that was clutching onto his identical, less crazy, counterpart. He walked past them, throwing Wheeler an annoyed look as he remembered his encounter with the mutt's sister in the park over the summer. Kaiba continued to class, ignoring Joey's rants.

Meanwhile, Serenity was happy amongst her sophomore friends. She was talking with a few of her classmates as a familiar boy walked into her class.

Mokuba Kaiba looked at everyone nervously and walked to the empty seat next to Serenity. He looked over at her, recognizing her and gave her a small smile.

Little by little, every day they had a class together, Mokuba and Serenity grew more comfortable with each other. They often sat together at lunch or hung out after school at the park. Although this caught Kaiba's eye and he was surprised, he didn't interfere. He just watched his brother from afar, making sure he was alright.

And so it continued. Soon, Serenity integrated Mokuba into her group of friends, and although her brother and Mokuba freaked out a bit, they seemed to get along just fine.

The first month of school was over quickly. One afternoon, Serenity waited for the raven haired boy as he finished putting away the washed petri dishes and tongs used in their lab class.

"Done?" She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Yep! Let's go." Mokuba grabbed his bag off the floor too and together, the two walked out of their classroom and outside. Class was over for the day and the weather outside, although crisp with autumn, was nice and sunny.

"Let's go to the park, I'll race you! First one there has to do one thing the winner says!" Before Serenity could stop Mokuba, the teen was gone. Serenity held her bag and started running, laughing after Mokuba as they passed other people. How could a kid so short be so fast? Or was it her? Serenity _did_ have long legs for a sixteen year old but she was clumsy…

She pushed the thoughts aside as she noticed she was falling behind. She picked up the pace, welcoming the cool air brushing her face and making her auburn hair fly behind her. "Mokuba! Wait!" Serenity called to the teen as he turned his head around and beamed at her.

"You're too slow, Serenity!"  
"I am not!" Serenity yelled back as they turned the corner into the park. The summer scenery was gone as red and orange leaves billowing in the wind greeted her. She slowed down a little to admire the beauty as Mokuba ran on.

In the end, she lost.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" She was about to take a seat on the bench when she noticed the small KC logo plate screwed into the bench. Her thoughts filled with Seto Kaiba and for a second, she frowned, remembering her encounter with him in the park.

"What is it, Serenity?" Mokuba asked her, seeing her face change suddenly. He looked from her to the KC logo and then back to her.

"Nothing. So tell me, what do I have to do?" Serenity pushed Kaiba's leering face out of her mind and took a seat. Mokuba didn't push it and smiled as he took one next to her. They looked out at the superb view before them, watching as the fallen leaves of the trees swam with the geese in the lake.

"Serenity, we've been friends for a while now, right?" Mokuba asked. Serenity looked over at him surprised by his question.

"Yes…" Serenity said, thinking over the last month.

"Well, based on that I'd like to ask you a very important question." Mokuba got up and walked in front of her, getting on his knee. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what he was about to do. "Will you do the honor of being…my…my tutor?" He finished.

She stared at him as her heart pounded in her chest. The words sank in slowly and Mokuba began to laugh.

"Mokuba… I… what the hell?" Serenity didn't know if she should laugh or cry or both.

"Admit it, I got you big time!" Mokuba couldn't contain his laughter and he swung his head, his unmanageable raven colored hair swinging around everywhere. Serenity laughed along with him until they finally settled down and wiped the stray tears from their eyes. Mokuba cleared his throat and looked at her, his violet eyes meeting her brown ones. "Seriously though, I need you to be my tutor."

"But why?" Serenity asked, looking confused. Her face was still flushed warm from the laughter fit.

"Because, I haven't been doing the best I can in class, and I think with a little tutoring and some motivation, I can. Who better than to help me with both than my best friend?" He said, smiling adorably. Serenity looked at him surprised.

Realizing what he said, Mokua blushed slightly and looked away from her. Serenity, happy at having been called Mokuba's best friend, eased the tension."Mokuba, I'd love to, but are you sure I'm the right person to do this… why don't you ask your brother?" Somehow though, she knew the answer. Mokuba didn't talk about his older brother much but she picked up on the little he did share about his family.

"He's too busy with Kaiba Corp. work. Besides, of course you're the right person, you're one of the top five in the whole sophomore class. Why not you?" Mokuba insisted.

Serenity still looked unsure and Mokuba said, "I'll pay you, don't worry. I am the VP of Kaiba Corp., you know, I have money." Mokuba said a big smugly but then he smiled.

"It's not the money…" An uneasy feeling settled into Serenity's stomach…

"Aww, come on!" Mokuba said, then he broke out the puppy dog eyes.

"I bet that's how you get Kaiba to listen to you, don't you?" Serenity said, laughing at his adorable face. When he continued to do it, she gave in. "Alright! Alright! I'll do it."

"Great!" Mokuba and Serenity continued to discuss the details when she realized it was getting late. Her phone buzzed several times and she took it out and frowned.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"I think it's your brother…" She looked at the text once again. It was angry and demanding and marked S. Kaiba. "Yeah, I'm sure it's your brother." She handed the phone to Mokuba and watched as his face paled.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry Serenity, I have to go." Mokuba picked up his bag and ran away, leaving a confused Serenity looking down at the phone he'd placed on the bench before bailing. It began ringing and she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Where is my brother?" The familiar gruff voice said.

"He just left." Serenity frowned as she replied. Would it kill Kaiba to be a little polite?

"Fine." He hung up and Serenity stared at the phone in her hand, wondering if she should call back and give him a piece of her mind. Deciding against it, Serenity tucked her phone away, picked up her schoolbag, and headed home.

The next day, Serenity met Mokuba in their usual spot outside her homeroom. Mokuba apologized for bailing on her the day before. Apparently he had forgotten his phone and he was supposed to attend a very important meeting. Unable to reach him on his phone, Kaiba had to call Serenity instead.

"Sorry about that, but hey, can you come over to my place today so that we can start on my lessons? I have a math test next week I need to pass…" Serenity was unsure about going to Mokuba's house but in the end, he persuaded her.

When school ended, she told Joey to go home alone and hopped into Mokuba's waiting car. Serenity expected something huge and elegant but what waited for her as they drove past the security gates caught her by surprise.

The mansion itself was huge, surrounded by a lot of land that was divided into several types of gardens. She watched as the car rolled up to a large entrance and a butler stepped out to welcome them.

If the outside wasn't elaborate enough, the inside was even grand. A large chandelier hung down from a high ceiling, illuminating the foyer as Serenity was instructed to take off her shoes and hand her coat to the waiting maid. Mokuba watched silently, amused as Serenity gawked at the beautiful art lining the walls of the foyer.

"This way." Serenity seemed to break out of her trance and followed Mokuba down a hallway that opened up to the living room. Serenity admired the beautiful ornaments that lay on the tables and inside showcases as her feet padded across the large, oriental rug. Overall, although extravagant, the mansion seemed to emanate a homey feel that she liked. It was warm and the faint smell of pumpkin spice and oak wood reached her senses.

"The art in here is beautiful." She admired another expensive looking painting as she spoke.

"Seto is a big fan of art. Believe it or not, Pegasus was actually the man to introduce him to it." Serenity looked at the boy, surprised, as she imagined Pegasus and Kaiba admiring art together. She laughed to herself.  
"What is it?" Mokuba said, seeing the amused expression on Serenity's face.

"Nothing. I was just imagining those two admiring a piece of art together…it just seems so unlikely." She stopped herself, realizing how unlikely this situation may have seemed, and yet, it was still happening. She was in the Kaiba mansion, admiring Seto Kaiba's art collection. If only Joey knew…

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Anyways, let's head to the dining room. We can have some snacks and study there." Serenity nodded and followed Mokuba to the dining room. A large dining table sat in the center as yet another chandelier lit up the beautiful room.

"Alright then, let's start." The evening went by quickly as the two studied together, occasionally taking a snack break. Serenity began to relax a little, losing track of time as the two stopped studying altogether and took another break. They were munching on pretzels and laughing about something from the Battle City Tournament when they heard his voice call.

"Mokuba!" They stopped laughing, their eyes meeting for a second as Serenity looked in the general direction of the entrance. "Mokuba?" Kaiba called again, this time his voice closer.

"In here, Seto." Mokuba said as he threw a nervous look at Serenity. Knowing she was uncomfortable around Seto, Mokuba grew a bit concerned about what Seto would say.

Kaiba walked into the dining room, in the process of loosening his tie when he noticed Serenity sitting at his dining room table. Books were splayed across the top and so were little plates of food.

"I see you have company. Do you realize the time?" Kaiba directed the question more towards Serenity than his little brother. He watched as Mokuba inched towards her, carefully and he rose a brow.

"She was helping me study. Sorry Seto, we lost track of time." Mokuba looked between his brother and Serenity, noticing the tension. He didn't understand why though, if anything, Seto and Joey hated each other's guts, what did it have to do with Serenity?

"Yes, sorry. I'll be leaving now." Serenity turned away from Kaiba's gaze and smiled at her nervous friend. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Mokuba." She picked up her bag and fluffed her hair out, feeling violet and azure eyes following her every move.

"I'll walk you to the bus stop." Mokuba offered as Kaiba looked at him annoyed.

"No need, it's late and assuming you live anywhere near the school, it'll be a good hour before you get home. Since my brother is responsible for keeping you here this late, it is my responsibility as the adult to ensure you get home safe." Mokuba and Serenity looked at Kaiba surprised as he turned and started walking back towards the entrance.

""Really, that isn't necessary. I'll be fine, thank you for the offer though." Kaiba ignored Serenity as the two followed him to the foyer. He proceeded to put on his coat as he spoke to their butler.

"I've already sent Roland home so I'll drop Serenity home and be back in a bit. Have Ikiru have our dinner ready." Kaiba pulled on his boots as Serenity silently watched unsure of what to do. "Mokuba, have your homework done by the time I return."

Mokuba looked at his brother and nodded silently as Kaiba stepped outside and got into the car.

Serenity looked over at Mokuba, reluctant. She did not want to get into a car with Seto Kaiba. "Mokuba, really, explain to your brother it's okay…"

"Serenity, just go with him. You'll get home faster and it's much safer than the buses at night. Sorry for keeping you so long, I'll see you tomorrow at school. Thanks for all the help." Mokuba smiled genuinely at Serenity. Giving up, Serenity smiled back at her friend and wished him a goodnight before putting her coat and shoes on and walking to the waiting car.

Kaiba threw Serenity an annoyed look, wondering why she was taking so long. Serenity opened the car door and saw his frowning face and wondered if she really should just take the bus.  
Seeing her hesitate, Kaiba said, "Get in! You're making me late." Serenity scowled at Kaiba but took a seat and in seconds, Kaiba had pulled out of his driveway and was already on the road taking Serenity home.

They remained silent throughout the entire ride, at least until Kaiba realized he had no idea where she lived.  
"Where do you live?" Kaiba asked, startling Serenity out of her thoughts.

"Oh um, take a right here." Turn after turn, Serenity guided Kaiba. She looked over at him as she told him to make another turn and smoothly he turned the car onto another road. Headlights suddenly blinded them and Kaiba swerved the car and despite having her seatbelt on, Serenity lurched hard to her right as the car hit something hard.

"HEY!" She yelled as she tried to steady herself and looked over at Kaiba to see him doing the same. She looked at him dazed, wondering what happened as he let go of the steering wheel and looked at her. The windshield of his car was cracked and she noticed that they'd driven right into a tree. The car was smoking outside and Kaiba looked out the windshield, cursing.

"What happened?" Serenity asked finally finding her voice.  
"That idiot was on the wrong side of the road. I had to swerve…shit, my fucking car!" Kaiba smacked the steering wheel hard, his hand balled into a fist. Serenity, not knowing what to say, remained silent as she rubbed her arm where it hit against the passenger door.

"Are you alright?" Kaiba asked, noticing her rubbing her arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah, don't worry I'm fine. Are you?" Serenity asked looking at Kaiba. Her brown eyes focused on something trailing down the far side of Kaiba's face, squinting as she tried to get a better view in the dark.

"I'm fine." Kaiba said, despite the pain on the left side of his forehead. He reached for the aching part, his fingers touching something sticky. He brought his fingers in front of him, illuminated by a streetlight as the redness of the liquid shone bright.

"Kaiba! You're bleeding!" Serenity scooted over in her seat, leaning over before realizing the seatbelt she wore was still restraining her. She took it off, leaning over once again and turned Kaiba's face towards her.

Kaiba, more stunned at her actions that at the discovery of his wound from hitting the steering wheel when he'd swerved the car, sat motionless. Serenity was close enough so that he could feel her warm breath on his face as she observed the wound.

"It doesn't look too deep but still…you should see a doctor." The sound of her voice brought him back as he reached up and grabbed the hand touching his face. Serenity was in midsentence when she froze and looked into his blue eyes.

Realizing how close they were, Serenity blushed and immediately retracted her hand and sat back in her seat, turning her face away.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. Come on. I'll call a cab and take you home first." Kaiba said, trying to sound completely unfazed and Serenity looked over at him wide eyed, forgetting the awkwardness for a moment.

"But-" Serenity started but Kaiba had already grabbed his wallet and was out of the smoking car and on his phone calling for a cab.

Serenity fumbled on the floor for her bag and grabbed it before stepping out of the car. She walked over to Kaiba, who stood a few feet away, ignoring her as he talked to the car service for a cab.

" A car will be here in five minutes. I'll drop you and then have it take me home." Serenity looked at Kaiba, more concerned about his head then getting home.

"Kaiba…you really should have that wound looked at…" She tried once again and Kaiba threw her an exasperated look but said nothing.

Giving up, Serenity did the next best thing she could do. She reached into her hair, pulling out the bandana holding it back and straightened it out before holding it out to Kaiba. Kaiba looked down at the yellow and white polka dotted thing and then back up at her.

"What is this?"  
"Use it to stop the bleeding at least." Serenity said looking up at the taller boy.

"I just told you I'm fine. It's nothing, I-"  
"Just do it." Serenity pushed it into his hand. Kaiba stared at the girl crossly.

"Take it back." He held out the bandana to Serenity but she refused to take it back as she looked down the lonely road, waiting for signs of the cab.

"Throw it out if you don't want it." Kaiba's outstretched hand grew into a fist and he was about to start arguing with her as he noticed the approaching headlights of a yellow cab.  
"Ordered a cab sir?" The driver called out and Kaiba said yes as he held the door open and Serenity climbed in.

"Where to, sir?" The man asked Kaiba once he climbed in too.

Serenity spoke her address and then settled back, absently rubbing her arm and watched as the cab slowly pulled away from Kaiba's wrecked car. Somehow, she felt responsible for the crash and she hoped both Kaiba and the car would be okay.

"Sorry." Kaiba heard Serenity apologize but remained silent, looking at her only when she was looking out the window in the other direction.

Serenity didn't expect him to say anything. When the cab pulled up to her house, Serenity thanked the driver and got out of the car. Before shutting the door, she looked back at Kaiba who was busy tapping away at his phone. His hand still held the bandana she'd given him and it annoyed her that he would rather bleed out then use it. But at least he hadn't thrown it out.  
"Thank you for the ride home. Please, have that wound looked at."

"Go. You're making me late." Serenity frowned at the boy but closed the door gently and stepped back. She turned and started walking towards the door to her house. She looked back though before entering, half expecting the car to be gone but there it stood, the back window rolled down as a pair of blue eyes watched her. She didn't quite understand it but she stared back for a moment before finally stepping inside and closing the door.

"Serenity! You're home!" Joey called out as he heard the door close. From the open window, he saw a cab drive off and he looked from it to Serenity. "You took a cab home? Why?"

"Nothing Joey, is dinner ready?" Serenity said, too tired to answer any questions.

"Yeah, I cooked!" Joey said excitedly, conveniently distracted.

Serenity looked at her brother, her appetite suddenly dying as she smelled the horrid smell coming from the kitchen.  
"Joey…" Joey excitedly grabbed his little sister's hand, dragging her off to her doom.

Meanwhile, in the cab Kaiba had stopped checking his emails and was now staring at the bandana in his hand. Yellow with white polka dots. "How…" He searched for the right word as he toyed with the thing. "Girly."

He looked at the time on his phone. Almost 11. Mokuba was probably getting worried. He told the driver to hurry and in time, he reached home. Mokuba fussed over his head wound, oddly reminding him of Serenity's insistency. Kaiba retired to his bedroom and took a look at the wound, using alcohol pads and a bandage to wrap himself up. Just as he'd expected, it was just a scratch. He closed his eyes for a second, surprised as a pair of worried brown eyes floated in his vision.

"Stupid girl." He opened his eyes and frowned at his reflection as he walked back to his bed where he'd placed his coat. Inside the pocket was the yellow and white bandana. He took it out and placed it on his bedside, looking at it one more time before joining Mokuba for a late dinner.

Author's Note: I know, I know, what a corny title right?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: It's taken a while to update because I wanted to upload a whole bunch of chapters at once. So here you go, the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Secret and the Surprise

DOMINO CITY

Mokuba chewed on the end of his pencil nervously, stopping when Serenity reached over and smacked his hand.

"Stop doing that!" She scolded.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just nervous. The test results are coming out today. Seto said that if I did well, he'd take me somewhere special."

"Wow, really?" Serenity asked as she noticed the teacher come in.

Mokuba nodded as the room quieted down. The teacher called role and one by one the students were instructed to go receive their test scores. Mokuba looked discouraged as most of his classmates came back with frowns on their faces.

"Mokuba Kaiba." The teacher called. Mokuba looked over at Serenity as he got up.

"Wish me good luck!"

"Good luck!" Serenity smiled as she watched her friend go. He took the paper from a smiling teacher, looked down at it and then back at Serenity. Serenity stared back for a second until his face broke out into a large grin and she relaxed.

A smiling Mokuba thanked the teacher and rushed back to Serenity, holding out his paper.

"I aced it!" Mokuba said excitedly.

"That's great. Now Kaiba can do good on his promise." Serenity said wondering where Kaiba would take Mokuba. Probably on some business field trip. She frowned inwardly as she looked over at her friend in his seat.

Serenity walked up when her name was called and as expected, her hard work had paid off as she too returned with a paper marked with an A.

"We are so celebrating today! Not only did we pass our tests but it's also Seto's birthday!" Mokuba said, still smiling down at his paper. "This will be the perfect gift for him."  
Serenity stopped looking over her paper and looked over at Mokuba. "Today is Kaiba's birthday?"

"Yeah, 25th October. That's the day the great Seto Kaiba was born." Serenity laughed at Mokuba's imitation of his smug brother.

"So I'm guessing you guys have some major plans then, huh?" She folded her test and placed it inside her notebook.

"No, not really. Seto never celebrates his birthday. No matter how much I tell him we should. I get why though." Serenity waited, thinking Mokuba would explain but Mokuba remained silent as he focused on a question he'd gotten wrong.

"So…why doesn't Kaiba celebrate his birthday?" Serenity surprised herself and Mokuba. That was the first time she'd ever willingly showed interest in Kaiba.

"Well…I guess it's because of Gozaburo. Our stepfather. He decided to celebrate Seto's birthday one time and he made it a spectacle. He wanted to show off his child genius of a son and it ended up being a disaster. Ever since then, Seto swore off celebrating his birthday." Serenity looked at Mokuba thoughtfully as her friend seemed to think back in time.  
"So passing the test was really just a cover. You wanted to use it to celebrate Kaiba's birthday?" Serenity said, raising a brow at Mokuba.

Mokuba looked over, a guilty expression covering his adorable face. His violet eyes were downcast as he spoke softly. "Yes…I just wanted it to be special this year."

"Mokuba." Serenity reached over and placed a cool hand on Mokuba's hand. He looked up at her, meeting her honey brown eyes. "Don't feel sorry about it. It's great that you want to do that for your brother. If anything, I'll help, okay?"  
This lightened up Mokuba's mood considerably as he looked at his best friend. "Thanks Serenity! That would be awesome!"  
Mokuba and Serenity, having earned a free period by acing their tests, used it to plan Kaiba's birthday party. Serenity thought it was weird that Mokuba wanted everything to revolve around the blue eyes white dragon but even she knew how obsessed Kaiba was with that monster.

"So, I'll go get the decorations and start decorating. You call the others and get the cake, okay?" Serenity nodded, happy to see Mokuba so excited. Their last class of the day over with, Mokuba and Serenity separated.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain pair of blue eyes followed their every move. They had been following them around for a while now. So when Serenity was on her way to the bakery to pick up the cake Mokuba had already ordered, she made the mistake of taking a shortcut through an abandoned alley.

Before the poor girl knew what was happening, something hard struck her head and she was out cold before she could make a sound.

Several hours later, Mokuba waited anxiously as he looked at his wristwatch. Serenity was late. _Very_ late. So were the others he'd told her to invite. Worried Seto would arrive home before the other guests, Mokuba placed a called on her cell. He frowned as it rang and rang but nobody picked up. He tried once again with the same result.

Scowling, he placed a call to Joey. "Joey, where are you guys?"

"Junior moneybags? What's up? It's unusual for you to call me." Joey said, slightly distracted.

"Moneybags? What? Never mind! Where are you guys? And where is Serenity?" Mokuba asked, taking another look at his watch. It was almost 7:30. Seto would be home by 8.

"What do you mean?" Joey said, suddenly paying attention.

"Serenity, you idiot. Where is she? You guys should've been here by now! It's almost 8!" Mokuba said impatiently.

"What are you talking about, Mokuba? Where are we supposed to be?"

"What? You guys are supposed to be at Kaiba mansion to celebrate Seto's birthday! Didn't Serenity tell you?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba…Serenity didn't tell anyone anything…she's not even here." Joey said. An unnerving feeling crept up on the blonde as he looked at the other faces around him.

"What's wrong, Joey?" Mai asked, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder. Joey raised his finger and placed the call on speaker for everyone to hear.

"Joey, Serenity was supposed to invite all of you as I made the preparations here. You guys should have been here over an hour ago to help me. What do you mean she didn't tell you?"  
"Mokuba, I'm telling you. Serenity didn't say anything to us." Joey said, growing even more anxious. He threw his friends a worried look and watched as Tea placed a call on Serenity's phone.

"She's not picking up." Tea said frowning and trying again. Tristian hurriedly took his phone out and tried too.

"Same here. I called her twice before calling you…" Mokuba said, his voice betraying his concern.

"Mokuba, when was the last time you saw her?" Joey asked.

"At school. She promised to be at Kaiba Mansion by 6:30 with you guys to help me decorate." Mokuba said, trying to remember if she'd said anything else.

"The last time we saw her was at lunch. The last thing I got from her was a text telling me she'd be busy after school, studying." Tea said looking at her phone

"Yeah, that was before I told her about Seto's birthday. Do you think she's at the library or something?"

"I don't know…" Joey said, frowning. "Guys, I'm seriously worried right now. Mokuba, stay where you are. I'm coming to your place. Tristan, you and Duke go check the library. Mokuba, you said she was supposed to go to a bakery or something? Give me the address. I'll have Bakura and Ryu check out that place. As for me, Yugi, Atem, and Tea, we will look for her on our way to your place. Maybe she's just late…" Joey trailed off, not quite convincing himself. "Mai, you stay here just in case she comes here looking for us." Mai looked at her stressed out boyfriend and nodded understandingly.

"Alright Joey. Let me know if you hear from her. I'll wait for you guys here." Mokuba hung up and let out an anxious sigh. "Serenity…" He looked at his watch and then at the decorations he'd set up in the room. This was supposed to be a day to celebrate but already, things were going wrong.

Half an hour later, Joey was at Kaiba's doorstep being ushered in by an equally worried Mokuba. "Any news on her?" Even in his worried state, Joey couldn't help but be awed by the grandness of the Kaiba Mansion.

"No…" He said. "We've been calling her the entire time but still nothing." Joey looked around at the decorations and smirked. "Blue eyes? What is he, three?"  
"Joey this is hardly the time to joke!" Mokuba scolded.

"I know."

"Joey." Tea, who'd been oddly silent the entire ride there, suddenly spoke up, interrupting Mokuba and Joey's childish bantering.  
"What is it Tea? You get a text from Ren?" Yugi and Atem looked over too from their private discussion.

Tea looked down guiltily. Ever since they'd learned of Serenity's sudden disappearance, the thought had been bugging her and she was unsure if she should share it with Joey and the others.

Seeing her face worried Joey even more and he put all the jokes aside as he walked closer to his nervous friend. "Tea, what is it?"  
Tea raised her eyes, meeting Joey's tense ones. "I…Joey I'm sorry…I should've said this before…but Serenity told me not to…and I didn't want to betray her trust…"  
"Tea, come out with it! What is it? What did Serenity tell you?" Joey now held Tea's shoulders, shaking her.

"Joey, stop that!" Atem said, angry at how he handled Tea.  
"No…it's okay." Tea said as she once again looked at Joey. There was no point in hiding anything, Serenity could be in serious trouble. "I think I know where Serenity might be."

"What?! Then why didn't you tell us before!" Exclaimed Mokuba.

"I'm sorry…I'm not sure… but she might be with Alexander."

"Who's Alexander?" Joey said, trying to place the name.

"He's…well…he's Serenity's boyfriend….or at least he was." Joey stared at Tea.

"Her what?!" The astonished looks around the room proved that that was something they hadn't expected. "How do you even know this?"

"Serenity told me about him." Tea rushed, trying to explain to the best of her ability.

"She told you about a guy? What? Why not me?" Joey looked absolutely crushed.  
"You're forgetting the point, moron. Why would she be with him? She knows she's supposed to meet me here with you guys." Mokuba said, quickly getting to the point.

"Tea, why do you look so nervous though…okay so Serenity has a boyfriend… _had_ a boyfriend…" Yugi said, getting Joey's attention.

"It's just….Alexander's been bothering Serenity for a while now after she broke up with him. Nothing serious, just texts and calls…but still. She wouldn't just go see him…"  
"Tea, what are you trying to say?" Atem asked the rambling girl.

"I'm saying Alexander really isn't the best person…I'm sorry. I know I should've told you earlier."

"Hold on, you're trying to tell me some perverted stalker my sister used to date is out to get her or something? And you're just now telling me?!" Joey was beyond angry. He was furious at Tea.  
"Joey, please, I understand you are upset but don't blame Tea for this!" Atem said, stepping between the two as Tea cried.

"I'm sorry Joey." Tea whispered between tears.

"Damn it, Tea!" Joey yelled, ignoring Atem.  
"Mokuba! What the hell is all this?! And what are you dweebs doing here?" Kaiba's angry voice echoed in the room as Mokuba looked over at his brother.

"Seto, you're home…" This was not how he wanted to greet his brother. If anything, this birthday was turning out to be even worse than the one Gozaburo had organized.

"Great, Kaiba's home. Maybe he can help us." Yugi said, trying to distract Joey from unveiling his wrath on an already frightened Tea.

"What are you dweebs doing in my house?" Kaiba set his briefcase on a table and looked at them. Clearly something had been going on, judging from the raised voices he had heard on his way in.

"Serenity's missing, Seto!" Mokuba said. Kaiba's annoyed expression disappeared for a second as the words registered. He thought about it for a second. Was it something that should concern him?

"And I should care because?" He knew it sounded rude, but really, the girl was probably just lost or something.

"Kaiba! Please! Try to be a little sensitive." Atem said as Kaiba glared at Atem.

"I can be as insensitive as I want to. You are in my house. Don't you forget it." Kaiba said, his arrogance taking the better of him.

"Seto, please, not now. Guys! Stop with your fighting. Really, am I the only one concerned with Serenity's safety? If what Tea said is true, it seems like this Alexander guy is our best bet." The guys all looked over at the raven haired teen. "Tea, do you know where he lives?"

"No, but I think you can find out right? Kaiba! You can find them with that GPS thing right?" Kaiba narrowed his eyes at Tea but remained silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

"Tea! You're a genius of course! Seto, I'll go get your laptop." Before Kaiba could stop his younger brother, Mokuba was gone.

"So Kaiba." Yugi said trying to break the awkward silence between them. "Happy Birthday." Kaiba glared at Yugi for a second before eyeing the decorations. Mokuba was going to surprise him…he almost felt bad about his little brother's wasted efforts before he realized that he'd invited the dweebs.

"Here Seto!" Mokuba handed Kaiba his laptop and Kaiba reluctantly took a seat as he and Mokuba had a silent eye to eye conversation. His glare almost won, but as usual, Mokuba broke out the puppy dog eyes.

Having her number saved in his phone, Kaiba put it into his computer software and let the software he'd created work it's magic. In moments, they had their results. "She's here. Or at least her phone is."

"That's right by the bakery she was supposed to go to…" Mokuba said trailing off. Joey took a look at the screen.

"Alright Yug, let's go." Joey was already dragging a surprised Yugi out before Atem stopped them.

"Joey, I really don't think you should go." Atem said.

"What? Why the hell not! This is my sister we are talking about, pharaoh!" Joey said, trying to get past Atem as he blocked his path.

"Joey, wait. Think about it. If this guy Tea just told us about really does harm Serenity, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll bash that asshole's face in!" Joey said angrily pounding his own fist with his other hand.  
"Exactly. You won't be able to control your anger. That is why you should stay." Atem said, keeping calm.

"Like hell I will! Yug, tell Atem to back off." Joey tried to push past Atem but Atem just pushed Joey back with ease.

"Joey…I think Atem is right." Joey looked over at Yugi who looked back with a guilty but sure look.

"What?! She's my sister!" Joey yelled at his friends.

"That is why you can't go, Joey. Try to understand." Atem tried to reason again.  
"Yug, are you listening to me? She's my sister, she needs me!" There was a desperation in Joey's voice that even Kaiba couldn't ignore. He eyed Wheeler oddly as Joey once again tried to break past Atem.

"Joey, we've been friends for a long time. I trusted you when I needed you the most. So please, will you trust me?" Atem said as he tried to get Joey's attention and calm him down.

"What are you talking about Atem?!" Joey demanded angrily.

"I'm saying that I will go get Serenity. You stay here, please. I'm saying this for yours and Serenity's sake." Kaiba rose from his chair, shocked at the turn in events. Atem and Joey stared at each other, neither of them moving. "Please Joey. Trust me."

Tea mustered the courage and put her hand on Joey's shoulder and squeezed. Joey turned to look at his longtime friend, his eyes full of worry. Tea nodded through her tears, wanting Joey to understand. With a pained look, Joey took a deep breath and looked the pharaoh right in the eye. "I'm trusting you, pharaoh. Don't screw this up. Bring my sister back to me, safe and unharmed."

"Thank you, Joey." Atem didn't waste time as he instructed Tea to follow him and for Yugi to stay with Joey.

"Seto, where are you going?" Mokuba asked as he noticed Kaiba begin to follow the other two out. All eyes turned on Kaiba.

"I'm giving them a lift. I have the GPS. I can track her." Mokuba smiled at his brother brightly.  
"Thank you so much Seto!" Kaiba's eyes met Joey's reddish ones and an unspoken plead was passed from Joey to Kaiba. Kaiba knew that worry in Joey's eyes all too well. Perhaps that's why he'd decided to help the dweebs.

"Let's go." With that, Kaiba, Atem, and Tea set out. Mokuba, Joey, and Yugi watched as they climbed into Kaiba's car and sped off into the darkening sky.

"Serenity, please be okay." Joey whispered into wind.

Far away, Serenity woke up slowly. Her vision cleared slowly as a darkening sky came to view. It took her a moment to realize that she was bound with something and the more she struggled, the more she hurt herself.  
"Good, you're awake. Now you can answer some questions." Serenity's eyes widened at the voice as she stopped struggling and tried to place him. Her eyes darted around and she moved on the ground, arching her head back and saw Alexander sharpening something as he sat upon a rock. She tried to say something but the rag tying her mouth drowned out her words.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me. Here let me get that for you." Alexander jumped off the boulder and walked over to where Serenity was still struggling. She stared up at him with wide, tear filled eyes as he knelt down and hooked his fingers under the cloth, pulling it down harshly.

Serenity tried to scream, taking in a deep breath but it was knocked out of her as Alexander brought his hand harshly down on her cheek. The sting remained as Serenity tried to figure out what happened, the hit leaving her stunned.

"My bad, I should have warned you. You try to scream and I'll make this even more painful for you." Alexander's voice was as sweet as always but his words…they sounded so wrong. So out of place.

"Wh-why…?" Was all she could ask. The word was a whisper, something that could've been carried off in the cool wind that had crept in with the fall weather.

"Why? Maybe because a little birdie decided to ignore her boyfriend." Alexander's smile vanished as he suddenly grasped Serenity's cheeks tightly between his fingers and harshly pulled her towards him. "I don't like being ignored, little birdie." He saw the fresh tears in her eyes and let her go as he stood up.

"Alexander…please let me go. I swear I won't tell anybody…." Serenity said trying to reason with him.  
"Shut up bitch, I had to go to a lot of trouble to make sure I got you here without anyone noticing you. Look around you, isn't it pretty?" Serenity looked around quietly. She was in a clearing maybe, somewhere in the woods. Only trees surrounded her and nothing else. The growing darkness made it hard to see. It was probably eight o clock….Mokuba would be waiting for her. Her brother…her friends…

"Alexander, please! Nobody knows where I am. Everyone will be so worried!" She pleaded. He looked down at her, striking her stomach with his foot. Serenity felt the wind get knocked out of her and she cried out as loud as she could.

"I told you to fucking shut up. You're worried about them? What about me? I'm your fucking boyfriend!" Once Serenity could breathe again, she looked up at Alexander's pitiful face. Was this the guy she'd fallen for?

She looked up at his leering face, every trace of love for him gone from her heart. She'd loved a monster and all that was left of that was fear and pain.

She had to get out of there somehow. She noticed that her hands were bound but her feet were free. If only she could stand up, then she'd make a run for it. She tried to push her upper body up but it was bound tight.

"No point in trying to get up, I'll just push you back down." Alexander knelt down and shoved her and Serenity's head hit the cool ground. Suddenly there was a heavy weight on her and she opened her eyes to see Alexander hovering over her. "I was thinking of doing this later…" Serenity's eyes widened as she saw the lust in his eyes. Alexander leaned down and placed a kissed on a stunned Serenity's lips. When he pulled away, he licked his lips. "But I guess now will do…besides…you look so damn tempting in that miniskirt." Serenity tried to struggle as her instinct for survival kicked in and she thrashed about as hard as she could. Still, nothing worked. The look on Alexander's face grew darker as he pinned her from both sides and held her in place as he leaned closer towards her neck.

She felt his tongue on her skin and she shuddered under his touch as she tried to pull away. "NO! PLEASE!" Once again, Alexander struck her face.

"I told you to fucking shut it!" Alexander said before once again placing the rag in Serenity's mouth. Serenity tried very hard to spit it out but it didn't work, ignoring her dizzy head.

This is it, she thought. I'm all alone, trapped. She closed her eyes then, she didn't want to see this happen to her.

Fight, Serenity, fight! Something inside her made her wake up as she felt that same hand violating her try to raise her skirt.

"No!" She mustered all the strength she had in her and brought her knee up in one motion, hitting her violator as hard as she could.

"Fuck!" Alexander keeled over in pain for a moment and Serenity seized that to scramble from underneath his pinned weight. It was hard but she managed to use her upper body and get to her feet. As soon as she felt the earth underneath them, she ran. She didn't even look back as she darted into the trees, running as fast as she could. The adrenaline pumping through her body was welcomed as it allowed her to run faster and faster. She shouted out, wondering how far away from civilization she was or if anyone was around to help her.

Alexander wasn't too far behind her. Serenity could hear his curses getting louder as Serenity ran deeper and deeper into the wilderness. She had no fear of other animals attacking her. The worst of them was already after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Blue Eyes and Small Hands

"She's in this alley?" Atem peered into the darkness as Tea stepped out of the car.

"That's what the GPS is showing me." Kaiba and Atem looked at each other. Atem took the first step, quickly being engulfed by the shadows before Kaiba used his phone's flashlight to light the alleyway up.

"She's not here." The alleyway was empty save a million shards of glass shining brightly in the light cast from Kaiba's phone. Somewhere among the mess, Kaiba saw the phone that had led them there. He knelt down and picked it up and held it out to the others.

"This is Serenity's!" Tea gasped as she recognized the familiar pink cover. "Oh Serenity." They were sure now that something had happened. Serenity was never v one to forget her phone…

"Tea, let's look around. Ryu and Bakura are in the area. Call them and see if they found anything." Atem said as he looked over at Kaiba who seemed to be deep in thought. "Kaiba, what is it?"  
"Nothing." Kaiba said as he started to walk out of the alleyway. For some reason, images of Serenity, her concerned brown eyes filled to the brim with tears, her voice shaking as she cried…odd images flitted through Kaiba's mind, making him uneasy as he took a seat in his car.

He left Atem and Tea to speak with the identical weirdos and stared at the blip still going strong on his phone indicating the phone's location. He looked at the map then, something catching his eye. Domino High…

"Guys! Any news on Serenity?" Kaiba rose his head to see the twins come running around the block.

"Oh look Ryu! Priest Seto is here too." Kaiba frowned at the lunatic Bakura as he smiled.

"Shutup Bakura, not now. Kaiba, what are you doing here? Atem, where is Serenity?" Ryu asked as he noticed Tea's worried expression.

"We don't know yet." Atem said. Kaiba shut them out as he tried to focus on the map, something about it was calling out to him but he just couldn't place it…

"Hello Priest Seto, what are you doing?" Kaiba hadn't even noticed when Bakura had entered his car and was now leaning over the backseat to see Kaiba on his phone.  
"Nothing, get out." Kaiba said, annoyed as he tried to concentrate again. He still didn't know why he was going to such lengths to help the dweebs but images of a helpless Serenity tormented him each time he thought about bailing on them.

"Say Priest Seto, what is that green area near our school? I bet they are great hunting grounds. I'd love to use the bow Ryu bought me the other day…" Kaiba blocked him out completely as he realized what it was he was trying to remember.

"Of course!" Kaiba said out loud.

"What is it, Kaiba?" Atem said as he leaned into the car.

"Get inside. I think I know where she might be." Atem looked surprised but nonetheless, they all climbed into the car. Kaiba sped off immediately.

"How do you know she's there?" Atem said looking at the map still pulled up on Kaiba's phone. Kaiba wondered if he should explain but it would take too long.

"I just do. Don't ask irritating questions." Kaiba said as he took a turn. In minutes, Kaiba pulled up to the barely lit park bordering the small forest of Domino.

"Are you sure she's here?" Tea said as they all stepped out of the car. "The park itself is big and on top of that there is the woods…"

"Kaiba, Bakura, and Ryu. You go that way. Tea and I will go this way." Kaiba ignored them as he set off into the park. Bakura and Ryu quickly caught up with him as he stalked through the park, straight to his favorite bench. Was he right? Was she here?

He got to the bench and looked out over the water but no, Serenity was nowhere in sight.

"Maybe you were wrong Kaiba…maybe she isn't here."

"Ssshhh." Bakura said and the others turned to look at the manic boy as Bakura pushed his hair aside and dramatically perked his ear.

"What are you doing….?" Ryu asked.

"Ssshhhhh! Listen. Do you hear it?" Ryu and Kaiba looked at each other confused, wondering if they should trust the white haired lunatic.

"Bakura, stop being-" And then they heard it, faint but still there.

"Help!" Kaiba perked his ear too, trying to hone on to the voice.

"It's coming from there." Bakura said as he pointed into a dark portion of the woods. The streetlight near them did little to light it up so Kaiba pulled out his phone's flashlight and started walking in that direction.

"He's right. I can hear it!" The voice got louder and more anxious as they delved deeper into the woods. Bakura led the way, paving a direct path through the fallen branches and trees.

"This way." He said. "Serenity!"

"HELP!"

"That's Serenity!" Ryu exclaimed, confirming Kaiba's suspicions. Kaiba ran then, towards the voice.

"HELP!" The voice was so close now.

"Serenity!" He took the chance then, to call back, hoping she could hear him.

"Kaiba? KAIBA!" She called back and Kaiba was relieved to hear her call his name. He passed Bakura and Ryu, leaving them behind as he frantically dove towards the voice calling his name. "Help!"

Kaiba could hear her voice just beyond the trees. He was almost there. "He-" The cry was cut off and for a second and all three of them froze.

"What happened? Serenity? Serenity!" Kaiba shouted. He waited but no response. He threw the two a worried look and together the three of them pushed on into the clearing.

For a second Serenity thought she'd heard wrong as the wind whispered her name but when it came a second time, louder this time, she was sure someone was calling to her. She ran harder then, towards the voice.

"Help." She squeaked and cried. Alexander was catching up to her. She could hear him as he ran behind her, stumbling past trees and fallen branches.

"Serenity!" She was in range now to hear the voice clearly. Once more the voice called out urgently and her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized it as Kaiba's.

"Kaiba? KAIBA!" She said as loudly as she could but it wasn't loud enough. "Help!" She cried again.

"He-"

"Got you!" Alexander tackled her down once more and the breath Serenity took to scream was knocked out of her. "You have some nerve running from me like that. I thought if you relaxed, I might actually make you enjoy it. But no, you had to be a bitch. But that's okay, I can be as brutal as I want with you now. No holding back." His hand clamped over her mouth as he used his weight to pin the rest of her body. She winced under the pressure as he carelessly scraped his nails along her thighs.

"Serenity!" Before either of them knew what was happening, Serenity felt the weight on her lift as Alexander was dragged off of her. She opened her eyes just in time to see a white haired blur pick up and throw a disgruntled Alexander somewhere far. She didn't have enough time to evaluate anything as someone else hovered over her and she realized she was looking into a pair of perfect blue eyes.

"Kaiba…" Saying the name flooded her with a sense of security and safety and for a second, she closed her eyes.

Kaiba looked down at the girl, not quite sure what to do as he remained frozen on the spot. Sure he'd come running to her when she'd called but what was he supposed to do?

He got on his knees and cautiously reached out to her, ignoring the chaos going on around him as Bakura pummeled Alexander and Ryu tried to stop him.

"Serenity…?" He whispered her name and the girl slowly opened her eyes, a tear sliding down her dirty cheek.

"Kaiba…" His brow furrowed in concern. He was surprised though when a moment later, the girl smiled. She tried to move and that's when he noticed that her arms were tied tightly behind her. He stared at it for a moment as an unhealthy rage filled him and for a second he flashed back to his childhood in the orphanage. "Kaiba, can you help me?"

The simple words brought back Kaiba and he continued to stare into her honey brown eyes, a dumb expression on his face. "Kaiba…" Serenity, now more concerned about him than herself, tried to get his attention.  
"Right…" He helped her sit up and then reached around her, enveloping her in his arms as he untied the knots on the rope holding her hostage. Serenity sat still as Kaiba hugged her, oddly soothed by the heat his body emitted. She knew the moment her hands had come loose as her stiff joints relaxed but Kaiba remained like that, awkwardly embracing her.

Even with the chaos around them, the two seemed to remain in their own world. Kaiba couldn't bring himself to pull away as he held Serenity's small, cold hands. Serenity too didn't move, liking the warmth of Kaiba's closeness.

"Stupid bitch! Get this guy to get off me!" A frustrated Alexander's cry broke through their private bubble and both Kaiba and Serenity looked over at Alexander trying to break free of Bakura's grasp.

Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed, shooting ice into his opponent's heart. This was the guy who'd hurt Serenity. He couldn't understand what made him do it. A blind rage filled him as he abruptly let go of Serenity and stood up, his eyes still focusing on Alexander.

Bakura held the struggling boy in place, an amused expression on his face as he watched the angry CEO come towards them.

Kaiba walked to Alexander slowly, cupping his chin hard and turning his head towards where Serenity was now struggling to sit up.

"Let go of me!" Alexander spat as he fought hard to no avail.

"Serenity." Kaiba called to Serenity. "How many times did you ask him to let you go?"

"Kaiba…" Kaiba looked over at the girl who whispered his name, unsure of what else to say.

"Serenity, tell these guys to let me go. This is between me and you. You're my girlfriend!" Serenity's eyes widened as she looked at Alexander.

"Don't speak to her. Speak to me." Kaiba said, trying to keep his calm as he eyed the boy.

"Serenity!" Alexander shouted. "Oomph!" Alexander almost dropped to the ground from the force of Kaiba's fist connecting with his stomach but Bakura held him up.

"Kaiba!" Serenity yelled but Kaiba ignored her.

"I just told you not to speak to her, right? Speak to me." Kaiba clenched and unclenched his fist still staring calmly at Alexander who looked up at him with hate in his eyes. "Now then, I'm sure Serenity wouldn't allow you to just do that to her. I'm sure she begged for you to stop. From the looks of it, you didn't." Kaiba's anger grew as he started to speak through his teeth, gripping Alexander's shirt and dragging him up.

Bakura, seeing the bloodlust in Kaiba's eyes, let go of Alexander and stepped away, allowing Alexander to sink to his feet.

Ryu stood by, not knowing what to do as he looked between the CEO and Serenity's kidnapper.

Alexander tried to break free of Kaiba's grasp but his arms stayed strong as did his cold, icy gaze.

"Kaiba! Please stop!" Serenity shouted.

Kaiba glared at the boy at his feet as images of Serenity pinned under him ran through his mind. They changed, morphing into something of his past. He saw a beat up Mokuba in Serenity's place, being bullied by the other kids at the orphanage. Without thinking, he brought his fist back and hit Alexander again.

He brought his fist back to punch him but something heavy caught his arm this time.

Serenity used her full weight to pull Kaiba's arm back as Alexander lay writhing in pain at his feet.

"Stop...please." Kaiba remained still and watched as Alexander lay there, bleeding from his nose. He felt the pressure of Serenity's hand trying to hold his shaking arm back. When he could, he looked at Serenity.

"Why would you ask me to stop? After everything he did to you...aren't you mad?" Kaiba looked at her in disbelief.  
"I am." She said softly, as her hand slipped down to his hand.

"Then why…?" He couldn't understand but he knew that somewhere deep inside, he liked the feel of Serenity's soft hand holding his, calming him down.

"Because… if I let you do what he did to me, then there wouldn't be a difference between us and him." Her honey brown eyes gazed deep into his blue orbs, while she squeezed his hand. It felt large and hot, but at least it'd stopped shaking.

Kaiba understood what she said but it didn't exactly change his mind. Being in his position, Kaiba knew the world didn't work the way Serenity thought it did. It was a dog eat dog world out there and he'd had his fair share of fights to go through in order to get the respect, money, and power he had now.

"That kind of logic doesn't work in my books, Serenity." Kaiba shook off Serenity but refrained himself from punching or kicking Alexander any further.

"Come near Serenity ever again and I promise you, you won't have legs to walk back home with." Alexander had been staring down at the ground.

Done, Kaiba turned on his heel and took Serenity by the hand as he led her away. Ryu and Bakura, not quite understanding what just happened, started to follow them silently.

"Hahahaha." Alexander half choked and half laughed as he looked up at the two walking away. "I guess you're his bitch now." Kaiba almost lunged at him but Atem reached them just in time to refrain him.

"Kaiba, no!" Atem was having a hard time holding the taller teen back and Alexander's insane laughing did not help.

"Serenity!" Tea ran to Serenity who'd been watching Atem struggle as she tried to figure something out and stop them.

"Tea, we have to stop them. Someone is going to get seriously hurt!" Serenity said grasping her head. She was beginning to feel weak. She couldn't do anything to stop this and her head was pounding.

"Serenity…are you okay?" Serenity's vision started to blur and she saw Tea take another step towards her. Her voice seemed so far away as did the others as the boys shouted.

"Serenity…Serenity!" The last thing she remembered was someone shouting her name before she hit the cold ground and passed out.


End file.
